emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7296 (21st September 2015)
Plot Pete helps David take the old Hope for the Best sign but he becomes jealous when he sees Ross and Debbie at the garage. Debbie asks Ross to look after Moses while at Home Farm, Chrissie tells Rakesh about Eric smashing the house up. Chrissie assures Lachlan that she is trying to get Robert out of the business but Rakesh admits the contract is watertight. Robert protests that he isn't gay when he overhears Victoria and Andy discussing his marriage. Jimmy wishes he never moved to Victoria Cottage as it has brought him nothing but bad luck so far. Priya tells David that they have not been granted planning permission as someone has made a complaint and David suggests that it could be Eric. Victoria tells Robert that he should be with however makes him happy whether it's a man or a woman but he still insists that he is straight and walks out when Victoria interrogates him about if he loved Aaron. Suzie's nephew Marcus visits Jimmy and wonders how he knew his aunt. Jimmy tells him that his father-in-law was involved with Suzie and Marcus wonders if he has sold Suzie's jewellery. Marcus admits that he found the jewellery in a pawn shop and found out that whoever sold it gave the name Rodney Blackstock. Ross starts to take an interest in Moses when he sees Pete in the street and Pete questions how long he can keep up the act and warns him he will have him to deal with if he messes with Debbie and the kids. Pete threatens to go to the police over the gun but Ross insists that he will tell them about Pete trying to kill him, so Pete insists he will drag him down with him. Jimmy tries to convince Marcus that he doesn't know Rodney Blackstock and pretends that Rodney is called 'Alan Key' when he walks in. Rodney tells Marcus that Suzie hired him to take her out but Jimmy accidentally calls 'Alan' Rodney as he is leaving. Marcus warns them that he wants the jewellery back by the end of the week or they will have to deal with him. Robert tells Chrissie that he will be out of her life as he is leaving the village. Victoria apologizes to Robert but he insists that it is time to move on as there is nothing left for him here anymore. Jimmy tells Rodney that the furniture shop have agreed to take the furniture back, but the refund won't be in his account for a 28 days. Rodney suggests that Jimmy could sell one of the vans but he refuses as he is trying to build the business back up again, so Rodney suggests that he get a bank loan. Priya tries to persuade Rakesh to find Chrissie another solicitor as Val was Amba's grandmother, and informs Eric probably put the complaint in due to him representing Chrissie. Ross has to take Moses with him to dump the gun after Chas refuses to look after him. Just as he throws the weighed down bag in the river, Debbie pulls up in the recovery truck and is surprised to see Ross out with Moses. Victoria feels like she has pushed him away over her trying to get him to admit he is gay or bisexual but Andy tells her that she is the only one who wants him to stay. Victoria goes to ring Aaron but asks Andy which number is his current one, which makes him realise that Aaron was the last person on Katie's phone bill. Debbie invites Ross round for tea as mates, so he can spend more time with Moses. Andy finds Katie's last phone bill and confirms that Aaron was the last person to call her, and vows to find out why he lied. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Marcus - David Kirkbride Locations *Hope for the Best - exterior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Home Farm - Living room and office *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Bridge *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *There was no episode broadcast on 18th September 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Notable Dialogue Pete Barton: "I'm serious, all it takes is one phone call" Ross Barton: "To who? Mum, so you can cry about what a bad man I am." Pete Barton: (laughs) "To the police" Ross Barton: "Oh, because I stole your woman" Pete Barton: "No, because you've got a gun" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes